


Red Light District

by MotherWoof



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Monsters, Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherWoof/pseuds/MotherWoof
Summary: "Okay, how does this work?," she murmured to herself. The small red business card  in her hand was faintly glowing in the dim room. The matte texture was oddly soft to the touch, eliciting a tingling sensation on her finger tips as she peered at the dark lettering embossed on both sides.RED LIGHT DISTRICTThe front of the card contained only three words, no symbols or numbers to call. Pursing her lips a little she flipped the card over. Where nothing had been written when she'd first received the card, now there were a few cryptic lines.YOU'VE BEEN GIFTED ONE ADMISSION PRICEBEHIND THE DOOR PLACE IT RIGHTONCE BEGUN THEN KNOCK THRICE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't truly written in some time, so please forgive any roughness.
> 
> This will have more chapters as we've just begun. 
> 
> It will most likely become explicit and I will update the rating as we go.

"Okay, how does this work?," she murmured to herself. The small red business card in her hand was faintly glowing in the dim room. The matte texture was oddly soft to the touch, eliciting a tingling sensation on her finger tips as she peered at the dark lettering embossed on both sides. 

RED LIGHT DISTRICT

The front of the card contained only three words, no symbols or numbers to call. Pursing her lips a little she flipped the card over. Where nothing had been written when she'd first received the card, now there were a few cryptic lines.

YOU'VE BEEN GIFTED ONE ADMISSION PRICE

BEHIND THE DOOR PLACE IT RIGHT

ONCE BEGUN THEN KNOCK THRICE

"Knock thrice? Am I expecting Shakespeare on the other side?" A small snort escaped her. She paced restlessly around her bedroom. The main lights were down and the room was lit with the soft glow of her bedside lamp. She'd cleaned her room thoroughly and even changed the bedding. Her bed and pillows staged for an audience. 

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she stopped in front of the full length mirror once more to glance over her choice in clothes. She'd foolishly dressed in her most alluring lingerie and being the self conscious woman she was, she'd thrown a silk robe on over the entire ensemble. 

Just because she'd been given a card from a mysterious woman stating that she was going to have the most mind blowing experience of her life, if only she'd place this business card in her closet.

The woman had been stunning, dark tresses, form fitting sheath dress, all covering a body that clearly knew what her daily macros were supposed to be. 

She'd obviously been listening in on a private conversation at the bar between Amanda and herself, and decided to assist with the dilemma. Once Amanda had wandered off momentarily, the woman had slid by, an extra drink in her hand. She'd set it down, suggested that Kat had a darker taste in men, than most, and knew how to assist with her fantasy. 

Someone more feral. More powerful. Some one who could pleasure her for hours and still want more. She only needed to imagine what it was she wanted, and more or less it would be there. Summoned to her room. 

The woman hadn't lingered beyond that. Nothing specific, no way to get ahold of the information needed to hire anyone. And so after dipping a finger into the offered beverage and finding her nail unchanged in hue, she sipped. But it wasn't the obviously high shelf mojito she smirked at, but a dark red card left under her glass. 

Katherine had lifted the card up to have only found three words embossed on the front: 

RED LIGHT DISTRICT

"What's that?" The clear tone of her friend's voice by her ear startled her. Preferring to avoid the explanation, she slid the card along the smooth skin of her chest into her bra. 

"Just a fancy coaster card is all," she smiled and smoothed her hand over her bust to adjust the card more comfortably. "You know I like weird things." 

"Very much so," Amanda smirked. "Just as I know none of the men -or women- here, are going to be to your taste. You want a bad boy," she purred. Seating herself back in the bar stool across from her friend, she leaned into the brightly lit bar. "A bad boy with a brain though apparently. Something that doesn't exist. Especially not in any of these men just looking for a five minute peak and then just leave you to clean yourself up." Her tone had gone from sour to downright vindictive.

"Alright, I think our girls' night is over," Kat had mentioned. "I don't think you're ready to see what other fish are in the sea just yet." After settling their tab and summoning a ride, Kat had walked her friend to the door and then ridden home. The short ride back to her rental had been somewhat quiet, lost in her mind over the card currently resting in her top. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take it seriously, but then again, she'd always been up for something diffirent. And a sales pitch of a full night of pleasure, was enticing enough to consider. Eventually deciding to search the internet when she got home for some sort of contact information for the company. 

Was she really going to get a hooker? Was that what this was? 

The woman had said feral, though. Not exactly a term she felt was used on sex sites. At least she hadn't seen it on the various web porn she'd been through. The only time something feral had been described was with animals... Or in between the pages of some of her favorite dirty novels. 

The novel that contained partners that weren't all human.... 

The thought made her blush in the back seat and she glanced towards the driver's rear view mirror, to ascertain he wasn't watching her. Crossing her legs more tightly, she let her mind wander. The feel of strong hands on her body, the feel of muscle beneath her hands, someone running their fingers through her hair before gripping it tightly and pulling her head back to reveal her neck. A hot tongue laving across her pulse point, fangs nipping at her jaw line....

Fangs?! Oh fuck. 

Closing her eyes, Katherine lifted her hand to her face, fingers pressing along the bridge of her nose. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as the car came to a stop outside of her home. She climbed out and sent off the payment from her phone before glancing around the neighborhood. Everything seemed in place and her car unmolested, and she felt better for having left her home. Apparently the world didn't fall apart if you went out on a Friday night, who knew?

Her home was lit by various LED lights and digital clocks throughout the rooms, and she found it peaceful not needing to turn on the brighter room lights, and manage her way in the dark. A few drinks, bright lights, and late nights didn't mix. 

By the time she'd made it to the bathroom, she'd left her coat somewhere along the way and her handbag. Heels took some work as she sat on the edge of the tub to prevent the possibility of harm. The powerful surge of the water coming on in the shower stall filled the room with a comfortable hum as she stripped further. Ready to cleanse the week from her skin. As she slid the dress down her form, and the bra from her arms, she almost forgot about the card that flipped out to the cool floor. Glancing down she noticed the card had changed, or rather the writing on it had. Stooping as she pulled the curtain closed to prevent over spray, she scooped the card from the tile. Three lines had appeared. She flipped the card to the other side quickly, just to check, but the original label was still embossed. Blinking rapidly she turned the card once more and noticed as the words that had just been filling the back of the card began to fade once more. The only letters lingering were the ones close to where her thumb was pressed tightly to the card.

"I wonder..." She rubbed her thumb over the rest of the back of the card. As she moved across the soft matte texture letters began to appear once more, words coming to life like prizes under a scratch off ticket. Quickly fanning the card afterwards, they disappeared once more. 

"Body heat," she smirked. "Clever little trick." She let a ghost of a smile light her lips before setting the card on the counter carefully. She'd deal with it later. Glancing in the mirror she pulled out her hair pins and took a wipe to her face before climbing into the shower to start a Friday night ritual.

The water was warm and soothing, the steam curling in the air lazily over the curtain. She cleansed her hair slowly reveling in the soothing smell of her shampoo before gliding the conditioner through the ends of her auburn her. After a scrub down of the rest of her skin and exfoliation of her face and legs, she lowered down into the tub. The middle nozzle of her shower head comfortably held in her hand. She let the hot water spray across her chest as she adjusted her position. Then flicked her thumb through the nozzle settings before settling on the one she enjoyed most: a soft rolling pressure.

Titling her back against the shower wall, she slid her legs apart against the edges and moved the nozzle over her skin. Letting the heat ease into her skin, soaking into the tension from the week. The soft pattering of water against her skin moved further south, running long streams over her core, the heat bringing a low tingling in the base of her belly. She ran the hot water over inner thighs, before settling just above her slit. Gingerly she tilted her hand, the pressure pouring over the bundle of nerves and pulling a gasp from her lips. Quickly she moved the water away with a delighted smile on her lips. Her other hand snaked up along her body to her chest, pulling a breast into her hand before rolling her nipple. The electric feeling shot down between her legs and she guided the water back once more. Thrilling in the a soft sweep of pressure across her core. 

She let the water hit her at diffirent angles, eliciting various gasps and moans as she found the rythm and direction that worked best. She began rolling her hips to the rythm of the water, her eyes sliding shut as she could feel the pleasure building.

A loud ringing tone echoed down the hall, and Kat jerked from the wall, her eyes flying open and her budding tension fading. The tone rang out again and she realized it was her phone. Scowling she pulled herself up and placed the shower head back in it's slot, before turning the water off and climbing out. 

Very few people would call her so late, and only if truly necessary. Trying not to feel sour as she scurried to find her bag in the dark, dripping wet and hardly bundled in her towel, she frantically looked for the bright screen and buzzing.

Eventually the phone chimed once more and lit up the opening of her bag a few feet away. The screen was full of missed calls from Amanda. She swiped the screen quickly and placed it at her ear and was quickly assautlted with ugly sobbing on the other end.

"Hello?" Pulling the towel more firmly around herself, she paced to her room.

"KAT!!! WHY?!"

"Sorry, I was in the shower, I didn't hear my phone at fi-"

"No! Why did he do this to me? Why didnt he love me?" There was more garbled crying on the other end, just as there had been every night for the last 2 weeks. 

"I'm not sure, Hun," she cooed into the receiver. Kat wrapped her hair up and was digging through one of her night stand drawers. 

"I gave him everything! He said I was the best woman he'd ever been with!" A frustrated cry came out and definitely the sound of snot being sucked back up. 

"I know you did, but honestly, if he couldn't see it, then he's not worth it," smiling triumphantly, she pulled a thin black bag out, it's contents sliding out onto the bed. 

More crying was had over the phone, before a quiet "I know," squeaked out. "It still hurts though."

"And it will for awhile," she settled into bed, pulling the comforter over her body. And positioning the vibrator against her torso to begin warming it up. "But sometimes it takes awhile to realize you're not right for each other. You knew it was coming, Hun. Perhaps you'll take me up on my offer now, and we'll find you a nice boxom lady?" 

The small chuckle on the other end was nice to hear, it was followed by a long sigh. "Maybe. I'll let you wingwoman next weekend perhaps."

"Sounds like a plan," Kat smiled into the phone. 

"I said maybe! I'm so wore out and drank way too much, I'll text you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too," once the line went dead she set her phone aside. And tried nestling into the bed. Her mood hadn't been completely ruined and she was still buzzing with want. Shifting the device along her body she placed it between her legs gently running it along her outer lips slowly. Bringing her nerves back to life. The tingle was pleasant and arousing, and she let it slip somewhat further in, gliding it along her entrance then up to her clit, letting her slickness gather. She felt her insides twitch in waiting and she swept her fingers along in search of the power button. Clicking it quietly, it buzzed to life, causing a quick purr to pour from her chest. She couldn't help but to pull her bottom lip in and tense up lightly against the sensation. Heat burned through her nerves hungrily, causing her to twitch and buck against the pleasure building in her core. She pressed it somewhat harder against herself, seeking the release she craved. But the more she pressed and wiggled the quicker it began to fade. 

"No, no, no, no... You've got to be kidding me," the vibrator died in her hand and she drpped her head back. Pressing the power button in desperation, it sputtered back to life momentarily, before quickly fading once more. 

"Fuck."

Discarding the vibrator off to the side she laid there staring at the ceiling. Things were not going according to plan. At all. The room felt hot, her body wasn't sure whether it wanted to continue or slowly deflate in defeat. 

Running her hands over her face she grumbled out in frustration. It had been so long since someone had been there to cater to her needs. Someone to touch. Her past held quite a few lovers, though few had held her attention for long. The women in her life had been skilled in the bedroom mostly, but lacked a personality she craved. The men had been mostly dissapointing in most aspects. Quick to reach release or just poor at trying to figure out the female anatomy. Then there had been that one who'd lasted for what seemed like hours, neither of them reaching any sort climax or pleasure. Eventually she'd had to stop the torture as her body began to feel dry and raw. That was not a partner she wished to repeat. 

Her Friday evenings had become tradition. Necessity even. An end to the week and relief on her body. She hadn't needed a partner to take care of her for awhile now. 

But it HAD been awhile. And she wanted it. She craved the touch. She craved being held. Loved, even for a night. Desired. Wanted. 

She pulled her legs together loosely and braced her hands beneath her head to think. Finding images in the texture of her ceiling as she thought. Then a thought struck her like lightening. 

"The card!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter 2 is finally here. I'm kind've surprised I'm somewhat sticking to a schedule? Try to continue to update often, but you know how life is. 
> 
> Also... This is actually an AU of a movie. But not tagging it until a little later!

Kat moved from her bed quickly, feet landing lightly on the wood floor. She snatches her silken robe from it's discarded spot on the floor and belts it closed, concealing her nudity. She wasn't uncomfortable with her own nudity, almost preferring it, but the house held a bit of a chill to freshly heated skin. 

Backtracking to her bathroom she flicked on the bright lights, scowling for a moment and zeroing in on the red card. She snatched it off the counter unceremoniously and rubbed the pad of her thumb over the back, waiting for the words to reappear. 

Then there they were. Beckoning her. Was it foolish to believe there was some hidden world out there behind her closet door? Certainly. It was beyond foolish. And yet--

The possibility of it was more than enough to keep her intrigued. The thought that something or someone might come out to pleasure her wasn't even on her mind as she thought of all the possibilities. How did something just APPEAR? Where did it come from? Was it magic? Science? Somewhere in between? Was it dangerous? More so, was this just some sort of way to get kidnapped by the Goblin King? PROBABLY.

Butttttt... She was a woman born of curiosity and the prospect of what could be, was far more alluring than the danger that may or may not be involved. 

Gripping the card tightly in her fingers, she settled on at least trying this scandalous idea. Turning to go back to her room, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and stalled. The frazzled hair, paler than usual skin, the tired expression. There was no way she could invite anything in to see her in her current state. After all, first impressions were everything, right? 

Kat wasn't vain, but she also wasn't going to flaunt the worst of herself. Stepping further back from the mirror she studied her attire and decided going all out was preferred. Or in the least something more desirable.

Running fingers through the tangled waves of her hair to achieve something more presentable, if not sex hair like? She twisted the handle to the sink to scoop cool water into her palms, before smoothing it over her face lightly. The cold was shocking but encouraged her skin to perk up in color, rosening her cheeks, even -thankfully- brightening her tired expression. Twisting the nob off and flicking her fingers dry she hurried to her room.

Attire. She needed something attractive to wear, but lingerie wasn't in her wardrobe. At least not anything she'd strike a pose in. But matching panties and bra she could do. Digging around in her drawer she pulled out lacy black cheeky panties, then scattered more clothes around for her black bra. It wasn't a plunging tear-me-off top, but it was enough. Slipping from the robe once more, she dressed languidly. The thought of her actions still chasing across her mind. 

Kat moved to the full length mirror in her room to admire her handiwork. Flexing her stomach a bit to achieve a more toned and flattened appearance she scowled then donning the robe back on, but loose enough to give a peek at what was beneath. Her midnight-after-drinks body was definitely not her morning-after-restful-sleep body. But still, she found herself more than enough. 

"Okay.... Okay... Now what? The card?" Turning back to where she'd laid it down on her bed, she realized her room could do with a bit more sprucing up. She dashed around the room, making the bed, picking up forgotten clothes and then looking for a lighter. The lanterns in her room could add an additional level of allure. 

Pausing in the middle of lighting the last candle in it's lantern, why was she putting so much effort into something that has the chance of not even coming about? It could've all been an elaborate joke that she had fallen for. The black haired woman with the deep brown eyes had seemed so sincere though. Serious and encouraging. 

"Deep breath, Kat. Deep breath," finishing with the last candle she closed the glass door to it's case. With quick movements she stowed the lighter, fluffed her hair, took another deep breath, then retrieved the red card once more. 

"Red Light District," flipping the card and rubbing the sensual matte texture once more, the directions arose: 

"YOU'VE BEEN GIFTED ONE ADMISSION PRICE

BEHIND THE DOOR PLACE IT RIGHT

ONCE BEGUN THEN KNOCK THRICE"

The closet door clicked quietly as it opened, the handle giving way beneath the weight of her hand as if it WANTED to be opened. The floor of her closet was filled with haphazard shoes and fallen tops from their previous elevated positions. 

"Yeah, something's definitely coming out of here," she drawled to herself. Eyes rolling, she cleared a spot on the floor of her closet, the carpet soft from it's non-use. 

Carefully setting the card down, she stepped back to take in her handiwork. It wasn't impressive, just a business card on her floor, but that's what it called for. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest by now, the reality of the moment sinking in. She was actually going through with this ridiculous idea. 

"Here goes nothing, right? Here goes NOTHING most likely," mumbling she fidgeted once more with her outfit and hair before placing her knuckles lightly against the white door. 

Breath hitching, she rapped three times. Three sounds that seemed to echo throughout the room. 

She stepped away, unsure what to expect. Was the door going to burst open? Would it light up? Did it take awhile for someone to answer? DID someone answer? 

Stepping further back, she waited. 

And waited. 

Nothing, literally, nothing was happening. 

"Ugh. I'm so fucking stupid," she stormed to her bed and ripped her robe off. Aggressively clicking her side lamp off she moved to the candles to blow them out, but stopped suddenly. 

With the brightness of the room dimming, a dull red light was illuminating the edges of her closet door frame. Pulsing somewhat, as if there was movement behind it. Straightening she moved to the side of her bed, bracing her hip against it, lost to the phenomenon. 

Brighter yet, the silhouette of her door drew her in. The dip of the closet handle causing Kat's heart to jump into her throat. Then the latch clicked loudly and the door swung open...

A man stepped into her room. A literal man walked into her room from her closet. A man with bronzed skin whose bare chest revealed beautiful landscaped muscle. Candle light giving the planes of his body tantalizing depth. He wore simple woven breeches, tied at the waist, though they hung low on his waist. The hint of the delicious "V" almost visible in the dimness. His hair was dark and long, though tied back. Eyes dark as well as he took in her barely clothed form. 

Quickly her mind clicked back on and she had the decency to be self conscious for a moment. As the red light disappeared from the room, her closet door closing she whipped her robe back on, tightly cenching it. 

"Good evening," his voice almost purred out, and her eye brows shot up. He was sin. He was literally straight from a ridiculous romance novel, she was sure of it. Was someone filming her somewhere? Was this Punk'd?

"You're a man," wow, extremely intelligent, she scolded herself. 

"Oh yes, sorry, it's a new moon tonight... inbetween phases, actually," he seemed almost sheepish, which was strange on his features. Cheek bones and a jaw like his weren't meant to be timid. 

"W-wut?" Kat was still reeling from the fact someone had actually stepped through her closet door. 

"The moon?" He pointed towards her window, confused himself. "It's dark... I'm part of the Were-Beast Order...." He let his voice fade off. "Wait, did you not request me? This is my first night, so a little new to it all, but this isn't going the way I was expecting."

"You're a man... Who just came out of my closet," she motioned towards the closed and darkened door.

"Yes? That's usually what happens," the man shifted further from the door towards the end of her bed, instinctively Kat twisted her hip away from the bed herself. 

"I mean... That's what she said would happen... But you... You just came out of my freaking closet!" Her mind was in her head somewhere, she was sure, just had to find it. 

"Ta-da?" He chuckled. 

"And you're a man." Intelligent. 

"Currently.... I'm aware you desire something a bit more primal, iy was written on your file, but bad timing it seems," the easiness with which he spoke and moved was hard not to stare at. He did seem like someone straight from her own fantasies. 

"Huh," was all that came out. Is this how she would handle a truly surprising situation in the future? Because, she was not as solid as she expected herself to be. 

Twisting towards her bed, he played with a few loose threads on her comforter. 

"You're previous attire was nice, can we go back to that?" He glanced out the side of his eye at her, coyness clear on his face. 

"In a moment, I'm still wrapping my mind around this," she huffed. Awww, there was her mind, it was working. She shifted her weight back to lean against her dresser, arms folding. 

"Well, you've paid for a full night, so quite literally, we've got all night," he turned to mirror her position, the muscles in his arms catching the light. Forearms flexed and veins pulsed catching her attention. If she was alone, perhaps she would have fanned herself.

"However, I don't think I'm allowed to spill all the secrets of the trade," he mused to himself before slowy beginning to move closer to her. "What's your name then?"

"Kat," she responded without thought, almost as if she'd responded to a secret order.

"Awww, my own Kitten to play with, then," his smile was predatory and altogether too enticing.

"It's Katherine actually. I'm not named after a feline," she raised an eyebrow to prove her point. 

His smile grew, "pity". Arms uncrossing, his path lead him to the edge of her bed, mere feet away now. "I still prefer Kitten."

"Do you?" Why was she baiting him? 

"Very much so," he purred again. OH NO. The closer he got to her the more clearly his eyes became in the light. Dark, but speckled with flecks of gold. The flickering of the candle light giving him a feral look. And it thrilled her. Scooting along the edge of her dresser, further away, he pursued. Stalking his prey.

"And what do they call you?" Her voice was strong, even with her heart battering at the inside of her chest like a caged bird. 

"Finn," his arms moved from his chest, unfolding slowly, like a cat readying itself to pounce. 

"I may appear to be a human man, but I am far from one, I promise," he paused as he eyed her. Studying her expression, the way she held herself upright, defiant. Lifting his head slightly, his eyes hooded and he chuffed quietly. "I can smell your arousal in the air- it lingers". 

Kat's brows furrowed, lips parting somewhat in shock as she watched him edge closer. She'd made it to the end of her dresser and stood firm. Unwilling to be chased any further, he seemed delighted in it. Jaw firming she couldn't help but to respond.

"Can you? I'd be dissappointed if you couldn't," Finn laughed lightly at her response. 

"Brave little Kitten, aren't you," with a quick movement he was around her. Arms braced at her sides, trapping her within them. Filling her with his heady scent and heat from the proximity. She could feel his body brushing against her crossed arms as he leaned into her. The urge to reach out and touch him was strong enough to cause her to dig her fingers into her skin to resist. His nearness firing off nerve endings that she'd thought were long gone. 

Finn leaned in closer, his nose brushing along her cheek and into her hair. He breathed in deeply, the rumble of his pleasure audible from within his chest. Goosebumps raced across her skin as he took in her scent, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip nervously. 

"Mmm, you smell divine," his body pressed in closer, solidly surrounding her. His skin was hot to the touch as it grazed her arms, she could feel the rhythm of his breathing drawing her in. Pulling back from the side of her face he looked down at her, waiting for her eyes to meet his. 

"Kitten," the word poured over her like molten gold. Fuzzing her mind and shooting straight between her thighs. "Look at me."

The quiet order filled her and pushed her subconsciously to obey. A feeling both foreign and known. As if she'd always responded to it. 

With only a moments hesitation she peered up at him, lashes heavy as she met his intense gaze. He hummed in approval. 

"I need your consent, Kitten, as I'd very much like to take you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What.... Nothing steamy this chapter?! Guess you gotta chime in next time ;)
> 
> Getting an idea of what fandom this might be part of it? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you like it. Helps me know people want to actually read my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here. Finally some quality smut for everyone after the long wait.

The canary that had been fluttering fiercely in Kat's chest, wings battering against her ribs like a cage; keeled over. One moment her heart had been ready to fly from the coop and the next it had ceased to beat entirely. 

She was positive she heard him correctly, and yet almost wanted to believe she HADN'T. No one had ever been so blatantly bold with her before and the very nature of the words had shot straight to her core. The deepened tone he had used, stirring her insides into a frantic pattering of nerves.. and desire. 

Finn continued to hold her gaze, body slowly edging towards her. She could feel his breath ghosting across her face, steady in it's rhythm as if he'd asked her the time of day. 

Blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear the fog from her mind and jump start her heart once more, she sputtered out, "W-What?". A small nervous chuckle escaped her lips, and she took the opportunity to shift her body. 

He moved in turn, realigning himself with her easily, though permitting a hair's breadth of space. 

"Do you want me to touch you, Kitten?" To demonstrate his intentions, his hand drifted closer to her face, before hanging back to whisper over the waves in her hair. Fingers playing with a soft tendril that had draped over her shoulder. "I'm here for you tonight. And even though you've summoned me, I still must receive your consent," his tone was low, drawling effortlessly as he released the curl from his grasp, shifting his torso further from her, before repeating, "Do you want me to touch you?"

Kat hesitated a moment. Everything in her mind screaming at once, but nothing coherent enough to grasp onto. Her body's simpering desire spoke volumes over her scattered thoughts, and in a moment of either stregnth or weakness, she reached out and planted her hand against his chest. His skin burned beneath her palm. Eyes sliding back to his face to take in his features, observing the angles of his cheeks and jaw, the pulsing of the vein in his throat. 

Attempting to channel her inner sex goddess, she curled her lips and donned the most wanton look she could manage. 

"Yes," no sooner had the word escaped, then his mouth was on hers. Swallowing the sound. His hand sunk into her hair, sliding to the base of her head, thumb hooking under her jaw to angle her more deeply into the kiss. Her arm was crushed up between their bodies as he pressed into her, hips deliciously aligning with her own. 

Kat used her other hand to grip the edge of the dresser behind her in an attempt to steady herself, then found there was no longer a need. Finn's hand left her hair to travel down her body, a mirror to it's partner. His fingers caught the hem of her robe around the nape of her neck, and began a slow burning sweep of his fingers across her shoulders, dragging the silky cloth along. His teeth nipped at her lips, before parting and allowing his tongue to dance across them, easing the nibbling, waiting for her to give in to his unasked question. He continued to slide the robe from her arms until it fell to her waist, open between them and only caught by the sheer pressure with which they pressed into the furniture. 

As she parted her lips to let him explore her mouth further, breathing already heavy, he dug his fingers into her hips pulling the first moan from her for the night. Hands gliding from her hips, down the side of her ass, before gripping firmly beneath each cheek. Finn broke the kiss with a wet smack, and leaned back to pull her legs up and around his hips, before propping Kat up on the dresser. He had her tightly pulled to him, her legs draped around his waist. He ran a hand along the smooth skin of her outer thigh, fingers tracing soft invisible designs, sending fire to her core. Kat had one hand gripping the back of his arm to anchor herself to him, while the other supported the rest of her weight behind her, flat against the dresser. She could feel the heat and hardness beginning to form between her thighs as he slowly ground into her, capturing her mouth again. Finding the position easier with their height difference no longer at play. 

He let his hand wander along her legs, sliding them up to her hips, thumbs pressing along the inside of hip bones, grazing along her panties. Kat pressed her lips forcefully against his before pulling back to gasp. Without stopping his movement his right hand ran along her ribs to press against the outer fabric of her bra, fully cupping her breast, before moving on. His hot hand slid up and rested at the base of her neck, fingers splayed out along the sensitive skin as he delved his tongue into her mouth. The rapid fluttering of her veins beneath his fingers enthralled him, instinct kicking in as he pressed his hardened cock into the soft, warm center of her body. Resisting the urge the rip her panties to the side and plunge himself deep within her, he moved to remove her bra from her slim frame. 

The clasp came loose beneath his fingers easily and he allowed her to shirk the now unneeded coverage. Finn pulled himself from her expert lips to take in her chest. Kat's face bloomed with embarassment as he stared, breasts moving to tge pace of her breath, and he grinned in approval, teeth flashing momentarily. He reached out to cup her breast once more, fingers sliding on the supple skin, grazing along her nipple, without directly assaulting it. She hissed at the touch, before running her tongue along her lips, beckoning him back once more. He wasted no time, capturing her mouth with his.

She bit at his lower lip and marveled when a deep throated hum escaped him, reminding her of a growl. She made a mental note to place that sound in a file of some of her favorite things. Kat could feel the heat and wetness building, and he'd yet to even really touch her. Finn continued to palm her chest, as his other hand gripped the joint of her leg, thumb sliding along the crease by her hip. Enjoying the way she shuddered when he dipped beneath the hem enough, to skim along the sensitive flesh above her panties. He ground his hardness into her, answering her stuttered moan with his own. 

As her hands reached out to wrap around his neck, pulling her tightly against him, he retracted his hand. He let it drift to the back of her knee, securing her tight hold on his body. He could feel her legs wrapped around his waist, crossed at the ankle to ensure that he didn't stray far from her. She was bold now with her touches, no longer unsure of his presence, but craving him. Her fingers curled into the hair's at the base of his head pulling his mouth to hers, so that she could twine her tongue with his. 

With a quick move, he ripped her from the dresser and pivoted enough to deposit her on the bed. Her hold flying from him as she bounced slightly, breasts jiggling with the movement. 

Kat gasped in surprise as her back hit the comforter, and then propped herself up on her elbows, eyeing him suspiciously as he stared down at her. A devilish curl to his lips and mischevious fire behind his eyes. He looked like the wolf ready to pounce on his prey. Gripping the top of her thighs, he yanked her to the edge of the bed, pressing his length into her once more. 

"It's time I made this kitten purr," his voice deep, but full of humor at his own joke. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

Finn slid his hands up to grope both her breasts, tweaking her nipples, until she fell back against the bed. She watched him through glittering eyes as he slid his palm down her stomach, her stomach jerking at the sensation. When he reached her panty line, he didn't stop, running his thumb along the wet seam at her core. He watched her instensely as she bucked into his hand and gasped. Finding that she didn't pull away from his grasp, he ran his thumb slowly and gently over her slit, watching her eyes flutter from the touch. Pressing somewhat firmer as he found the small bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, he circled it once, her hips pressing into his hand again.

Kat sucked her lip in between her teeth, as he began to rub slow circles into her clit, adjusting ever so slightly until he found a rhythm she reacted to the most. His other hand was wrapped around her thigh, propping it up, to keep her open to his minstrations. She couldn't help but to move her hips against his touch, the sensation stirring delicately within her. A quiet moan escaped her lips as he pressed into her deeply, before suddenly pulling back. Disappointed, she opened her eyes to find him hooking his fingers into the sides of hers panties, beginning to pull them from her body. She lifted her hips to allow him. Settling back onto the bed, both feet braced against the edge, and left herself wide and open for him to stare. Kat silently thanked the heavens for shaving earlier in the night. His stare was hot as he took in her wet arousal, completely bare to him now. 

Somewhat frustrated that she had forgone all her layers before he'd removed his one, she cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Just admiring the view", he grinned, with that wolfish smile of his. Before gripping tightly to her thighs once more and lowering himself to her core. His tongue seared a slow burning trail from her opening to her clit. Gliding along her inner lips, with enough pressure to separate them, before curling the tip around her sensitive bud. Kat cried out in shock and pleasure, muscles tensing. He grinned before delving back, sucking her clit lightly, to return her to her previous sense of arousal. He enjoyed staring over her abdomen to watch her eyes roll back into her head. His fingers kneaded along her thighs, keeping her open as he sucked, flicked, and licked her sex. 

Kat keened loudly, head turning to the side as she panted, hands flying up to hold her own chest for support. She rocked to his rhythm, arching into his mouth. Unashamed to press into him as she craved more. Which he gave again and again. He nearly brought her to the edge, before she felt the pressure start at her opening. She could feel his fingers circling her entrance, gaining her slick juices as he sucked on her nerves. The feeling burned within her core and she learned for him. Her hips bucked more crazily against his hot constant pressure, wanting to reach the peak and he let her ride him. As her movements became more erratic he slipped his fingers deep into her folds and pressed, letting her wetness envelop him. A quiet "fuck" escaped her lips, before he began pumping his hand matching her speed. 

And then she came--hard. Her cry ripped from her mouth and her legs shuddered around him. Toes curling into the sheets as she trembled, still bucking erratically against his mouth, before slowly coming to a stop. When she went to close her legs, he pulled himself away, so she could shut off the sensation. She watched through lidded eyes as his tongue ran along the outside of his mouth, lapping up any of her juices that he hadn't already consumed. 

A small smile lit her lips. Finn gazed down at her as she basked in her moment. The satisfaction written all over her face was praise enough for him, but the night was far from over. He lead his hands down to his breeches, fingers tangling in the tie that kept them together. He smirked as her eyes followed his motions. Slowing his fingers, he undid his pants at a speed almost agonizing if it wasn't for her impatient anticipation. He watched as she licked her lips absent mindedly. Without wanting to torture her - or admittedly himself- any longer he allowed the soft fabric to drop from his hips and Cascade to the floor, his full manhood erect and throbbing in the dim light of her lamp. A silent "oh" shaped her lips, silencing any fear he may have had at revealing himself.

He crawled into the bed next to her, arm wrapping around her waist to pull her up with him, so she no longer dangled precariously close to the ledge. His member pressed into her thigh as he guided her face towards his, a lock of his dark hair escaping it's tie. Finn pressed sweet kisses to her lips, his fingers brushing now damp hair from her face. He could feel her reach out to wrap her arm around him, wanting him closer. A soft leg twined with his, knotting behind his knee. He let her choose the pace, coming down from her high as she began to nip at him once more. She hissed as he slid his hand down to play with her nipple. 

Kat began to unconsciously grind against his thigh that was wedged between her legs. Unabashed as her wetness washed against his skin. The over sensitive nerves at her center no longer shying away from touch. Feeling bold, she gripped the hand that fondled her breast before directing him back down to her folds. He easily adjusted to playing with her other vulnerable parts, but couldn't help but to tease her. 

"Eager now, Kitten," he left her mouth to trail along her jaw, teeth grazing before biting the skin of her neck. She gasped beneath him, and he used it as more encouragement. The odd instinctual need that spurred to life at the back of his mind, was hard to shut off once more. Her pulse nearly drove him to sink his now mostly flat teeth into her soft flesh, but he squelched the thought quickly. He was sure she'd be less than pleased at the action. 

Her guidance of his hand at her core brought him back to the moment, and he allowed his fingers to press into her slickness. He glided his fingers in and out of her until she began to pant, moans escaping her bruised and swollen lips. It was enough to drive him to his end. Pulling from her heat he leveraged himself between her legs, rocking his length against her core, soaking himself in her wetness. 

He propped himself against her, her body easily cradling him, arms wrapping beneath his to grab his shoulders. 

"I'm going to fuck you now, my Kitten," he growled deeply. He'd grown hard and solid as he'd watched her writhe against his touch, and he was more than ready to take her. His dark eyes watched her face, waiting for her gaze to reach his. He felt himself strain even more as her amber eyes met his, pupils wide and black, wanting. 

Kat nodded, her breath coming harshly, trying to answer him, trying to let him know she was more than ready. More than willing. Hitching her leg up around his hips, she pressed against his firm ass, prodding him towards her in answer. 

He grinded into her a few more times, her core now nearly dripping, before placing his head at her entrance. After a few shallow dips to ready them both, he plunged himself slowly into her. Sinking nearly to the hilt, her walls constricted around him and she moaned deeply into his ear. Pulling back, he pumped into her once more, sliding fully in, and he reveled in her presence. She took every inch of him and wrapped him in her hot folds. As they both adjusted to the sensation he began to rock into her, long slow strokes, pulling out her wetness.

Kat moaned quietly every time he entered her. It had been a long time since she'd been with a man. Even longer since she had been so wanting of one's touch. Finn filled her so fully, that even if he were to still and merely sit within her, she'd relish it. As he began to pick up his pace, her mind cleared of any thoughts, and she clung to his arms, fingers digging into his biceps. Her hips crashed up to meet his as he bore into her, no longer gentle with his strokes. He took what he wanted and noises ripped from her mouth easily, unable to quiet herself, and unwilling to care if anyone heard. 

Finn ravaged her, and she took all of it and still beckoned for more. He adjusted to sit back on his heels, pulling her into the new position. Her legs fell over his shoulders as he gripped her hips, bucking into her wildly. With the speed and force with which he pumped into her his ability to last further into the night, was quickly becoming a distant dream. Unwilling to leave her wanting, he moved his hand to her clit once more, and had to clench his ass to keep from cuming as she cried out. Quickly find the pattern she responded to again he fucked her with abandon, attempting to match their rhythm to his hand strokes. He could feel her walls beginning to squeeze around him as her hands gripped the sheets, head tilted back. Pumping harder he watched as her breasts bounced back and forth, her breathing beginning to hitch. With a few more passes of his thumb, she came undone around him. Calling out hoarsely as she seized. 

With a stregnth he wasn't aware he had he rode out her orgasm, before quickly pulling himself from her grasp. Though she reached out to stop him unconsciously, he couldn't allow himself to cum within her, on her first experience. His pride at possibly upsetting her directed him to lean back on his hand as he shot his seed all over his stomach. 

Kat couldn't help but to stare as he came so aggressively, hand clamped at the base of his member. She felt almost empty at the loss of his touch, but kept the thought to herself. They watched each other then, the heat of the moment fading. A small giddy chuckle escaped her lips and she consciously closed her legs to hide herself. His only reaction was to cock an eyebrow.

Rolling to her side and off the bed, she gestured towards his chest, "Would you like a towel?"

"Please."

When she came back to the room, after having wiped herself and discreetly relieved herself to avoid a dreaded UTI the next day, he was already mostly dressed and standing off to the side of her bed. He caught the towel she tossed to him and began the cleaning process as she searched her drawers for new underwear and a nightshirt. Even after baring her naked body to him, she still felt the need to cover herself in the aftermath. 

Finn gently folded the hand towel and placed it on her dresser, before turning to face her. She had been lazily following the motion of his hands, mesmorized at their hardness, and wondering at their ability to still feel soft against her. 

"The scar, where did you get it?" Her voiced was oddly loud in the quiet, and he looked somewhat dazed at the question. Kat's hand gestured towards him, before going on. "The scar on your back. I saw it when you were turned around." 

"I was stabbed," he answered easily, as if recounting a hair cut, he did not go into detail.

She just nodded an "oh", and smoothed the covers of the comforter. Without thinking further she blurted out, "Can you stay?!"

His posture changed then, his brow furrowing. It was the most unsure she had seen him all night. 

"Please? I mean- I did pay for the whole night", she quietly added. Self consciously wrapping her arms around herself, she was unwilling to admit the need for comfort. For the warmth and touch of another human being. Kat avoided his gaze and just waited to hear him deny her. 

To both their astonishments he pulled the covers back and climbed into her bed, resting awkwardly against her pillows. Unwilling to allow him to change his mind, she threw all pride out the window and quickly climbed into the bed next to him. She stared intently at the closet door, where everything had started. 

"Are... Are you allowed to cuddle?" The question felt like lead on her tongue, but she turned towards him to await his response. 

"I'm here for your pleasure and entertainment, if you want to be cuddled, then there's nothing stopping us," he shrugged, the awkwardness clearly unaffecting him. "Would you like me to turn off your light?" 

She nodded, and he easily reached over to her lamp, before settling deeper into bed. When she continued to sit like a stone gargoyle in the dark she felt his chuckle shake the bed.

"I'm not going to bite, Kitten. Come", the tone in his voice pulled her into him, that odd need to obey overcoming her thoughts. She fell into his side, head resting against his chest. His arm snaked around to hold her to him as she snuggled in, easily fitting into his side, like she'd always belonged there. 

The deep thrum of his heart was soothing in a way only Another body could be. His fingers ran through her hair, idly moving along her scalp. It wasn't long before the exhaustion of the day took over, and she drifted into slumber. 

\--

When she woke just before dawn, she was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there plot foreshadowing in there? 
> 
> Normally I'm a heavy prose and dialogue writer, but I'm trying to write faster and have limited capabilities with on my phone at the moment. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, leave me a kudos! You can like it even without an account :)


End file.
